1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garbage bin and, more particularly, to a device for holding a garbage bag in a garbage bin.
2. Related Prior Art
Disclosed in Taiwanese Patent M261490 is a bin 1 capable of holding a bag. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2 of the patent, the bin 1 includes an opening 11 at an upper end and two enhanced portions 15 near the upper end. A bag-holding device 2 is installed on the bin 1. The bag-holding device 2 is made corresponding to the opening 11. The bag-holding device 2 includes two arched frames 21 and 22. Each of the frames 21 and 22 includes two ends each formed with a lug 23. A fastener 3 is driven into one of the lugs 23 of the frame 21, a related one of the lugs 23 of the frame 22 and a related one of the enhanced portions 15. Thus, the frames 21 and 22 are pivotally installed on the bin 1.
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4 of the patent, the frames 21 and 22 are lifted. An upper edge of a bag 6 is inserted through the bag-holding device 2 and retroflexed so that it wraps the bag-holding device 2. The frames 21 and 22 are released.
Referring to FIG. 5 of the patent, the frames 21 and 22 are lifted. The upper edge of the bag 6 is inserted through a gap between the bin 1 and the bag-holding device 2 and retroflexed so that it wraps the bag-holding device 2. The frames 21 are 22 released.
Some problems have been encountered during the use of the bin 1 and the bag-holding device 2. Firstly, a user must carefully lower the upper edge of the bag 6 and the frames 21 and 22 to ensure that the upper edge of the bag 6 wraps the frames 21 and 22. This is inconvenient. Otherwise, the frames 21 and 22 might leave the upper edge of the bag 6, because the former might fall while the latter might stay since the weight of the latter might be encountered by the friction between the latter and the bin 1. Secondly, the upper edge of the bag 6 might be disengaged from the frames 21 and 22 after containing some garbage if the depth of the bag 6 is smaller than that of the bin 1.
Referring to FIG. 9, a conventional garbage-containing device 120 includes a bin 130, a cover 140, a first ring 150 and a second ring 160. The cover 140 is pivotally installed on the bin 130. The first ring 150 includes an internal flange 151 and an external flange 152. The external flange 152 of the first ring 150 is located on an upper edge of the bin 130. An upper edge 171 of a bag 170 is inserted through the second ring 160 and retroflexed so that the former wraps the latter. The upper edge 171 of the bag 170 and the second ring 160 are located on the internal flange 151 of the first ring 150. Thus, the upper edge 171 of the bag 170 is clamped between the internal flange 151 of the first ring 150 and the second ring 160.
Some problems have been encountered during the use of the conventional garbage-containing device 120. Firstly, as an independent element, the second ring 160 can easily be lost. Secondly, the upper edge 171 of the bag 170 might be disengaged from the rings 150 and 160 after containing some garbage if the depth of the bag 170 is smaller than that of the bin 130.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.